


So You Decided to Play Hero...

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Author tried, Blood, Brave but Stupid, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Peter, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Lawyer Neal, M/M, Military Peter, Neal Just Wanted Some Ice Cream, Prompt Fill, Stabbing, Stand Alone, Swearing, first fic for fandom, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Neal just wanted some ice cream and his lover's attention. Unfortunately, Peter seems to have other plans.





	So You Decided to Play Hero...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Now, this is an Alternative Universe story that I got from a random prompt generator. First time writing for this fandom and pairing so feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy the story!

Irritated, gunmetal-blue, eyes glanced down at the silver and gold watch on his wrist. 2:45. Neal scoffed in disgust. He had been stood up. Again. The annoyance toward his absent lover began to ebb away until it all was left was a hollow feeling of disappointment. Neal understood that Peter was a busy man. Hell, he was a busy man, but that’s why they scheduled these dates. Once Neal and Peter had stopped being idiots enough to realize they were both in love with the other they quickly realized that their relationship wasn’t to be a conventional one. Neal was a well-desired, overworked, underappreciated, lawyer of the White Collar Law Firm, and Peter was a well respected military combat operations officer. After a few months of dating, they discovered that their schedules conflicted - a lot. To make sure that both men had time for the other they decided to schedule weekly date nights.

Recently Peter had been busier than usual making him late to these nights or just absent altogether. This week, however, Peter swore to meet Neal - on time - at a local ice cream parlor for lunch and dessert.

Neal sighed mournfully and swept the restaurant for a waiter. ‘Better just go home now’, the lawyer thought bitterly. Right, when he was about to flag down a young waitress Peter came barging through the door, making the little rusty bell fling back with a shriek. Neal’s eyes darkened to a cruel silver as he looked up at the panting man. He opened his mouth to say a few choice words when he noticed a rather large patch of red liquid on the military man’s wrinkled white shirt.

“Neal! Oh thank god, you’re still here, I was so worried that you would have left!” Peter cried out hoarsely as he made his way closer to Neal.

“Peter,” Neal attempted to cut off Peter’s slurred speech but was only ignored.

“Now I understand that you’re angry and you have every right to be but -”

“Peter!”

“Just hear me out! I know I’ve been really busy these past few weeks and I wanted to make it up to you. I know you have a sweet tooth so I thought that this would be a nice way to make amends but when I was on my way here -”

“PETER!” Neal cried sharply. Peter’s flow of words quickly cut off as his mouth closed suddenly - making his teeth nash together painfully.

Once Neal made sure that Peter’s attention was on him he let out a shaky breath. “Where...where did you get that wound?” His voice cracked with panic making the last word sound like womb instead of wound.

Peter’s face settled into a confused frown before tilting his head down to scan his body. When he discovered the sticky puddle of blood on his shirt he gave his lover a sheepish smile and brought a hand to rub his neck.

“Uh well you see that’s - that’s why I was late to lunch. I was on my way over here when I observed this woman being shoved against a wall by what seemed to be a mugger. So I -”

Neal jumped in with a deadpan tone and a cocked eyebrow “So you decided to play hero, instead of calling the police and ended up getting yourself shot. Am I correct?”

Peter’s smile gained a sharper, more playful edge, and his eyes flashed with mirth. “No no, you’re so off. I wasn’t shot,” Neal scoffed in disbelief “I was stabbed.”

The ravennette gave the wounded man a sharp glare, his eyes screaming ‘you’re not as funny as you think’, before tugging through his pockets. He threw a few bills on the table and then strolled over the now swaying man.

“Come on Hero, let’s get you to the hospital. Can’t have you bleeding out just yet - you still owe me an ice cream,” Peter leaned into Neal’s body as the man wrapped his arm around him.

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Peter purred lowly into the other’s ear. His tone making a shudder go through Neal’s body.

Neal twisted to nip at the man’s ear, his laughter taking on a darker undertone, whispering hotly.

“Damn right you will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I hope you all enjoyed the story and I appreciate all sorts of feedback. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
